Of Cards and Wands
by Starlight Rose
Summary: Eriol is the new DADA professor and he has requested that Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys join him on a trip to Japan. There they join up with the Sakura-tachi for a new adventure. A CCS(not Cardcaptors) /Harry Potter/Digimon crossover.
1. That's Our DADA Professor?

Of Cards and Wands: Part 1  
By: Starlight Rose  
Email: starlighto_rose@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings and CCS belongs to Clamp. Got it? Good.  
  
A.N. Err...I'm a seriously sick and deranged girl. I give that as the excuse for any crossovers I will be doing and when you see the other one I am planning you'll agree. This isn't so bad. Tell me what you think. Digimon will be in it later once I do more research into the show since I don't know much about it yet. I'll be moving this to the anime crossovers section in about a day or two.  
  
*****************************  
  
Fourteen soon to be fifteen-year-old Harry Potter sat in his room doing his summer homework. An ordinary enough activity for a fourteen-year-old boy, well when you ignore the fact that he was doing his homework rather than doing something like going out and playing in the summer sun. But Harry was far from ordinary, Harry was a wizard and not just any wizard, but the most famous wizard in the wizarding world. Fourteen years ago Harry had caused the most fearsome and powerful dark wizard in the world, Voldemort, to lose his power through a backfired spell. Unfortunately said wizard was back possibly even more powerful than before and Harry was the unlucky recipient of his desire for revenge. Though Harry had faced Voldemort and his minions several times before now Harry was scared how his next encounter with the dark wizard would end up.  
  
Closing his book, Harry went to the cage where he kept his white owl Hedwig. He opened her cage and removed her allowing her to perch on his arm as he talked quietly to her. "You know Hedwig, next week is my birthday and I don't know if Professor Dumbledore will allow me to go and stay with Ron this summer since Voldemort is back. I hope he does though. I couldn't stand to stay here much longer with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon cooing over Dudley and how proud they are that he finally lost five pounds."  
  
Hedwig cooed seemingly agreeing with Harry when he heard a fluttering of wings from behind him. Harry turned around to see a brown barn owl with a letter tied to his foot sitting on Harry's window seal. Harry gently put Hedwig onto his bed as he approached the new owl and untied the letter from his foot. The owl looked expectantly at Harry and slapping his forehead Harry went over to his trunk and removed a small bag. Reaching into the bag he removed a knut and gave it to the owl saying, "Thanks."  
  
The owl hooted once and left. Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I would like to request your presence at Hogwarts early this year. There is a special assignment that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has arranged for you, the Mr. Weasleys and Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger that may eventually help in your plight concerning you-know-who. I have requested for Mr. Weasley to come pick you up at your residence this afternoon. Please be prepared to leave when they arrive. We will explain the assignment to you upon your arrival at Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry felt a combination of excitement and dread after he read the letter. He was happy that he would be able to see his friends so soon and would be able to get away from the Dursleys for the rest of the summer, but he also felt wary of the assignment especially if the new DADA professor had requested him and his friends. Harry had had bad experiences previously with his DADA professors considering that two of them had worked for Voldemort and nearly had him killed both times.  
  
Shrugging off his apprehensions Harry began to pack up his books into his trunk and sat in his room waiting for the Weasleys to come pick him up. He wondered by what methods they would come pick him up by since a broomstick in the middle of the afternoon was overly conspicuous. He sat on his bed contemplating whether or not he should inform the Dursleys and finally decided that with the Dursleys it is best to give them some sort of warning though not like it ever helped much.  
  
Harry went down stairs and stood before his Uncle Vernon and ventured carefully, "Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"His uncle looked coldly at Harry like he was some annoying insect that he wish to squash and Harry was fairly sure that was how his uncle thought of him. "What do you want?" Uncle Vernon asked him.  
  
"I have to leave early for a special school assignment. The Weasleys are picking me up this afternoon to take me to Hogwarts." Harry said quickly.  
  
Harry's uncle reacted exactly how Harry expected him to. He ranted and he raved for hours on end and Harry stood there and listened to him with the forbearance only years of training could accomplish. In the end his uncle allowed him to go because he knew he had no choice but when considering the fact that a full-grown and fully trained wizard was to come and get Harry. It also helped that Harry mentioned the consequences of some of the previous times that his Uncle Vernon refused to allow Harry to leave. Harry's Uncle Vernon had seen what type of vile tricks the wizards could play when angered and he did no wish to spend another several thousand pounds taking Dudley to a surgeon in London to have another pig-tail removed from his posterior.  
  
When Ron's father Arthur Weasley finally arrived to take Harry off to Hogwarts Uncle Vernon could not get Harry out of the door with his wretched wizardry thing fast enough. Dudley huddled in the kitchen well out of the wizard's sight. Dudley had been the recipient of most of the wizards' tricks. Not risking his luck, Harry sped out of the door as fast as he could and into the enchanted car where Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron were waiting.   
  
The friends exchanged greetings quickly and Mr. Weasley began to drive them all off to Kingston Station. There was an air or repressed excitement in the car as they drove to the station. Finally not able to take the tense silence and the anticipation anymore Ron asked, "What do you think the new DADA professor will be like? I mean he asked for all of us personally."  
  
Harry shrugged and answered, "I don't know though as long as its not Gilderoy Lockheart recovered from his memory charm and wanting to see me so that he can talk about his adventures with me again, I'll be happy."  
  
From the driver's seat Arthur laughed at Harry's reply and told the anxious group of teenagers, "Don't worry it's not Gilderoy Lockheart and we are fairly certain this time it is not one of Voldemort's people."  
  
The teenagers all turned to stare at Arthur and began to question him about who the mysterious new DADA professor was and what their assignment in Japan was. Arthur just shrugged their questions away saying, "You'll find out when you get there though I wish I could see your reactions. Your mother and I will be up to Hogwarts later when you return from your assignment. Because the lot of you will not be around she will be going around to pick up all your books for you. She'll get your books for you and Hermione too Harry since she already has to get those books for Ron."  
  
Harry nodded mutely. The tension in the car broke and they all began talking about their summer. George and Fred were telling Harry excitedly about the new wizard gags they had invented during the summer vacation. The group finally reached the station and they all filed out of the car. Once at the station they went to the area between platform nine and platform ten and looking around them cautiously to assure themselves that no Muggles were watching they entered two at a time through the barrier to platform nine and three-fourths. Waiting for them at on the platform was Hermione and her parents. She was just hugging her parents good-bye when she spotted Harry and the Weasleys approaching.  
  
Releasing her parents she went and greeted her friends. They entered the nearly empty train together and choose a large empty compartment where they could all be seated comfortably. Fred and George talked to each other about their experiments while Ginny stared out the window listen half-heartedly to Harry. Ron's, and Hermione's conversation. As soon as she was seated Hermione whirled around and asked, "Do you know who the new DADA professor will be?"  
  
They all shook their heads and Ron replied, "I think Dad knows but he refuses to tell us anything. Though I think he expects us to be surprised because he said he wished he could see our reaction when we found out."  
  
"I wonder if Lupin could be back." Hermione said.  
  
"That would be great! He was the best DADA professor we've had yet! What do you think Harry?" Ron exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"I think it would be great too, but I don't think its him. It doesn't really matter though since we're going to find out soon anyway." Harry replied.   
  
"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked concerned by his tone of voice. "It's not like you to be so worried."  
  
"It's nothing." Harry replied.  
  
"Is it about you-know-who?" Ginny asked looking worriedly at Harry and seeing him look up at her question blushed.  
  
"If it is don't worry Harry we're with you and well help you through anything that you-know-who throws at you." Ron said enthusiastically. "Hermione and I were always with you before."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said giving his friends a smile though he was thinking, 'That's exactly what I'm worried about.' Harry knew that Voldemort would stop at nothing to get to him including hurting and using his friends.   
  
The train finally arrive in Hogsmead and Harry and company got off the train and entered the carriage that awaited to transport them to Hogwarts. When they arrived at the castle Professor McGonagall was waiting at the castle doors for them. She led them all to the dining hall that was practically deserted. When they entered they saw only one table in the room and next to the table stood Professor Dumbledore speaking to a boy that looked at be around their age. Whispering the Harry and Hermione, Ron said, "I didn't know there was going to be another student with us on this assignment."  
  
Harry shrugged and replied, "Neither did I. I wonder who he is. I don't think he goes to school here at Hogwarts."  
  
"I don't think he does either." Hermione said examining the boy. "Though he kind of looks like you Harry."  
  
Harry looked at the boy and realized that Hermione was right. The boy was tall and slender like Harry and wore wire-rimmed glasses. He was dressed elaborately in a black robe tied in the middle with a yellow sash. A black cape with yellow and blue trimming hung from his shoulders and he wore a large black hat that was also decorated with yellow and blue trimming. The most outstanding thing about the boy though was the staff he carried in his hands. It was taller than he was with a large sun and moon ornament on top of it.  
  
Spotting the group enter Dumbledore motioned them to him and they obeyed quickly curious to find out more about the boy, their new DADA professor, and their assignment. When they stopped in front of him Dumbledore motioned to the strange boy and introduced him, "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa, your new DADA professor." Harry dimly registered the shock on his friends' faces at the announcement and realized that he probably had the same shocked looks that they were giving the boy and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The boy smiled benignly at them and Harry heard Dumbledore chuckle quietly at their reaction before the Hogwarts Headmaster explained, "Professor Hiiragizawa is the reincarnation of a very powerful wizard, Clow Reed. He contains all of Clow Reed's memories and a large part of Clow Reed's powers and I believe he is older than he looks. Do not let his appearance fool you. Professor Hiiragizawa is a very formidable wizard and is even currently considered one of the most powerful wizards in the world. We are very lucky he has agreed to teach here even though he will only be here a year."  
  
"You're...you're the reincarnation of Cl...Clow Reed?" Hermione stuttered her eyes wide. "THE Clow Reed that created a new type of magic by combining eastern and western magic?"  
  
Eriol nodded his head and smiled at her. His dark grayish-lavender eyes looked the group over as he said, "I am very pleased to meet all of you. I feel since you are the few people that know about Voldemort's return you will be the best people for me to take with me to Japan."  
  
"We're going to Japan?!?" Fred and George exclaimed.  
  
"Yes." Professor McGonagall said. "You six will join Professor Hiiragizawa to Japan to learn about another type of magic that might help you later and will enter school there for the month that you will be there. I believe Professor Hiiragizawa also wishes to introduce you to some people and have some of you do a few other things in Japan though what they are he refuses to tell us." McGonagall frowned at that because she disliked not knowing something that was planned for her students. "When you come back here to start the new school year you will also hopefully be coming back with two new students that will be able to assist us."  
  
"So how are we going to be getting to Japan and how are we going to go to school there if we don't speak Japanese?" Ron asked confused. He didn't know who Clow Reed was, but he was apparently a very powerful wizard considering Hermione's reaction.  
  
Eriol smiled and muttered something under his breath and then answered, "We will be going there by the Muggles way of planes. As for the language problem do any of you notice something different?"  
  
Harry frowned before answering, "Your words sound different and so do mine."  
  
"Correct." Eriol said though Harry noted this time is words sounded normal. "I have put a translation spell on you so that you will know Japanese. When you said my words sounded different, I was actually speaking Japanese and you answered me in Japanese. Also there is no need to call me Professor Hiiragizawa. Just calling me Eriol will do and I will be your classmate in Japan."  
  
"When are we leaving then?" Ron asked excitedly.   
  
"Tonight. We will take you back to London and you will take a plane from there to Japan. It will be a very long flight. I imagine none of you save Miss Granger have ever ridden in a plane before so this will be a new experience to show you how Muggles get about. But first you will eat." Dumbledore told them.  
  
The group sat down to eat and from the plates, cups, and bowls on the table steaks, pumpkin juice, and soups. They ate and while they ate the group asked Hermione questions about Clow Reed. "Hermione why where you so shocked that Eriol was the reincarnation of Clow Reed? I admit that anyone being a reincarnation sounds unusual." Ginny said.  
  
"Clow Reed had a very strange background. I don't think he was ever formally trained in magic like we are. He never attended any school for it though he was trained a bit by his mother's family. His mother belong to a Chinese clan of powerful sorcerers and warriors that are still considered to be one of the most powerful magical families in the world. They train their own children rather than sending them to wizarding schools like Hogwarts. His father was an English sorcerer so he attended regular school here in England for quite a while too. But he was born with an extraordinary amount of power and he learned how to use his powers really quickly.  
  
Eventually it he achieved his greatest work. He was said to have combined Eastern and Western magic to create a new type of magic. He sealed the new magic into cards that could do various things when called upon, but the cards also had a life of their own. He also created two beings that would guard the cards and protect him. When he died he sealed the cards into a book. The Clow Cards and Clow Book's whereabouts are unknown and they are considered lost though many people have searched for them including you-know-who."  
  
"Wow! If he was so powerful then how could Voldemort come to power?" Harry asked as the students around him cringed at the name.  
  
"Clow Reed died around when you-know-who was just a child. Though was said to be able to read the future. why he choose not to do anything about it if he saw it happening no one knows though he never concerned himself much with the wizard community." Hermione answered matter-of-factly.  
  
Glancing over his shoulders to glance at boy that was Clow Reed's reincarnation Ron wondered aloud, "I wonder if Eriol knows where the Clow Cards are now. They could come in use against you-know-who if even he search for them."  
  
"The Clow Cards are no more." Eriol said coming up behind the gossiping group. The students turned to look at him.  
  
"What happened to them?" Ginny asked looking shyly at Eriol. He reminded her a lot of Harry especially with his dark good looks and mysterious personality.  
  
"They found a new master." Eriol replied smiling, "We will be going to meet their new master or rather mistress in Japan. I think you will like her. She is a very sweet girl named Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"But if she still has them then they still exist right? So why did you say they were no more?" Harry asked looking puzzled.  
  
Smiling even wider if possible Eriol told them, "After Sakura captured all the cards after they escaped from the seal, she became the new Card Mistress. But she could not use their power the way they were much longer so she upgraded them and turned them into Sakura Cards."  
  
Hermione's eyes-bugged out at that information. "She upgraded them?!? As in she made them more powerful? They were already considered one of the most powerful magical items in the world."  
  
Eriol nodded his head in reply amused by Hermione's reaction when Ron asked, "So how old is she? She must be really experienced in using magic if she has that much power."  
  
"Sakura is about your age. She started capturing the cards when she was ten. Before that she had never even been exposed to magic much like Harry was not exposed to magic but her boyfriend, Li Syaoran, is a distant relative of mine and was trained in magic since he was old enough to walk and talk." Eriol answered brightly, "But if you are done eating now we must get to London to catch our flight to Japan. You can ask me more about your assignment while we are on our way there. I hope none of you get airsick because I have found out the hard way magic doesn't work on airsickness nor carsickness for that matter."  
  
Hermione and Harry both chuckled at his words though the Weasleys were looking at Eriol with concern since they rarely ever traveled by car and had never traveled by plane and knew very little about it. Smiling confidently up at Eriol, Harry said, "We're done. Let's go. I want to hear more about this assignment." Harry liked Eriol. The fact that he looked and acted more like them than a professor put Harry at ease though he wondered what the rest of the school year would be like and how good of a DADA teacher Eriol would be despite his past incarnation's feats."   
  
When they left the castle they found waiting for them at the Hogwarts grounds' entrance, McGonagall holding a portkey. She handed it to Eriol and told him, "This will take you to Platform nine and three-fourths. Arthur is waiting for you there to drive you to the airport. Do take good care of them Eriol and watch out they are not the most obedient of students though they mean well."  
  
Eriol took the portkey, which was a paper bag from her and nodded his head smiling. The six kids gathered around him and the paper bag each holding onto a small bit of it. At exactly 7:00 P.M. the portkey activated and the group was sent to Kingston Station. Waiting for them on the platform was Arthur Weasley grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I envy you kids getting to ride on an airplane like that." He told the kids as they piled into the car.   
  
As Arthur drove them to the airport Eriol told the kids the reason they were going to Japan. The most important reason was to get Sakura and possibly even Syaoran to return to Hogwarts with them since Voldemort might find out the whereabouts of the Clow Cards now Sakura Cards and go after her. It was safest for Sakura to come to Hogwarts where she could be protected and she could be of some help to them if Voldemort did show up. The other reason that they were to go to Japan Eriol refused to tell them saying, "It's a surprise. It might not even happen but if it does all of you can help in some way though some more than others."  
  
They finally arrived at the airport when Hermione realized, "What about our stuff and won't we need Muggle clothing? I left those at home."  
  
"Your trunks will stay at Hogwarts though you all do have your wands with you correct?" Eriol asked. When they all nodded he continued, "We'll buy you some Muggle clothing when we get to Japan. For now those clothes you are wearing are fine. You will be wearing your school uniform most of the time anyway."   
  
Each of them kept mostly to themselves or talked quietly to each other about mundane things on their way to the airport and on the plane when they were not sleeping. When they arrived in Japan it was late evening. Eriol called for a taxi and it took them all to a large mansion. the six children stared in awe at the mansion but Eriol beckoned them to continue on. He ringed the door bell and waited for the door to open while telling them, "If we're lucky then everything will be already set-up for us and we can just go to bed so that we can go to our first day of school tomorrow, but mostly likely not and we'll have to do some cleaning up first."  
  
The door opened and a young woman with long brown hair tied into a ponytail poked her head out and smiled at them before spotting Eriol and rushing over to him and hugging him, "Oh! You're finally here!"  
  
Eriol smiled up at her and the six children wondered if she was his girlfriend. "Yes, we're here. Now if you could please let go, we would like to go rest and get rid of this jet lag."  
  
"You can't rest yet. " The lady told them, "I haven't finished cleaning them yet."  
  
"So how many rooms are ready?" Eriol asked already dreading the answer.  
  
"None of them." Suppi said flying up to Eriol and landing on his shoulder.  
  
"What is that?" Ron asked pointing to Suppi, "It looks like a talking, flying stuffed animal."  
  
"It's so cute!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
Eriol chuckled at the kids' reaction to his guardian knowing that if it had been Kero-chan here he would have probably bitten Ron's finger for calling him a stuffed animal. "Let me introduce you," Eriol said trying to give his guardians some dignity pointing to Suppi he said, "This is Spinal Sun, my sun guardian."  
  
"You can call him Suppi!" Nakuru volunteered.  
  
"And this is Akizuki Nakuru also known as Ruby Moon, my moon guardian." Eriol said continuing his introduction. Pointing to each of the six teenagers Eriol introduced them to his two guardians.  
  
"Those are the guardians? I thought they were supposed to be very powerful." Harry asked Hermione.   
  
Hermione just shrugged when Nakuru bounced up to them and said, "This is just our false form. Our true forms are much more powerful."  
  
"So none of the rooms are ready?" Eriol asked again.  
  
"The furniture is set up but that is about it. You can rest if you make your beds. As soon as Nakuru arrived here he went in search of the Sakura-chan's brother rather than cleaning up. It's a wonder that the furniture is even set up." Suppi commented dryly.  
  
"Well as long as we can rest then it'll be fine." Eriol replied smiling. "I suggest everyone goes to bed now because we need to get up early tomorrow for school."  
  
"I put everyone's uniforms in their rooms and Nakuru already went shopping for clothes for the kids using the sizes of their uniforms. You'll probably be receiving a large credit card bill in the mail sometime later this month." Suppi informed the group as the headed inside the house and up the stairs to find their rooms.   
  
Each of the rooms had a gold nameplate on it with the name of the person it belonged to. All seven wizards entered to a room littered with boxes but at least a clear bed with sheets and blankets piled haphazardly on top. They each made their bed and fell down onto it tired from their plane ride.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Surprise for All

Of Cards and Wands: Part 2  
By: Starlight Rose  
Email: starlighto_rose@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
A.N. I'm starting to regret having started this story since I'm suddenly realizing how many characters I have to deal with writing and that I don't really have an idea of a plot for this, but I guess I'll just have to wing it. You guys have to review and tell me how I'm doing. BTW the outfits mentioned later on in this part come from various images from the Sakura artbooks or are modified forms of the outfits.  
  
*****************************  
  
Eriol awoke early the next morning and seeing no one awake yet he decided to organize his room. He could have easily cleaned it with magic but he found it much more satisfying to put everything up himself by hand. He looked through the bags that were on the floor and smiled as he noticed that Nakuru had bought some clothes for him too although he had already sent his stuff here with Nakuru and Suppi. He was glad Nakuru had thought of him even if he had maxed out his credit card.   
  
He went through the clothes as he noted his creation had good taste. Finding one set of clothing that looked strangely familiar he looked at the tag to find out the designer and smiled at the name. Printed in flowing script on the tag was the name "Daidouji Creations". Eriol was happy that the gentle dark-haired girl had been able to make use of her creative talents now that Sakura was no longer capturing cards. He had heard of her designs and had been happy to know that although she was still only in high school she had been able to become renown the world over for her beautiful if somewhat excessive designs.  
  
After working for an hour he noticed the clock read 7:00 A.M. and went into his bathroom to brush his teeth and prepare for the day. He couldn't wait to see his cute descendant's face when he knew Eriol was back. Having finished he headed down the stairs to attend to breakfast for the group. As he walked down the hallways he noticed that no one else had awoken yet so he went and knocked on all their doors to wake them. A sleepy head poked out of each door and Eriol cheerfully informed them, "Breakfast should be ready in about fifteen minutes. Get dressed and come down when you're ready. We have to get to class by 8:30. You'll find your school uniform in the closet if you can get to it."   
  
Eriol bounded down the stairs and set about cooking breakfast. Tying an apron around his hips he set about making scrambling eggs, frying sausages, making toast, and squeezing orange juice for everybody. He also prepared everyone sandwiches for lunch and set them neatly in bento boxes. Fifteen minutes later when Harry dressed in the black Tomoeda Middle School uniform came down the stairs, the others were still getting ready and Eriol was just finishing with the sausages. Smiling up at the young wizard Eriol commented, "Good morning! Did you sleep well?"  
  
Harry nodded his head and Eriol set in front of him a plate with some scrambled eggs, two sausages, and two slices of toast, and a glass of orange juice. Harry stared down at the neatly arranged breakfast and then up at Eriol wearing an apron and asked, "You cook?"  
  
Eriol chuckled at the question, "Yes I cook. I actually prefer doing things myself rather than using magic whenever I can. It makes me feel a little bit more like a normal human. Go ahead and eat. Tell me how it tastes. I'm not used to cooking for so many people."  
  
Harry tentatively took a bit of the food, having not known that powerful wizards that have created a new type of magic were versed in the culinary arts. He turned up to look at Eriol with a smile and answered, "This is good."  
  
"Thank-you I do try." Eriol replied. He looked up and saw Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and the twins come down the stairs rubbing sleep out of their eyes. They stared a moment at Eriol in his apron and rubbed their eyes some more. Eriol laughed their reaction to him in an apron. He personally thought he didn't look that bad. Sure the apron had a few frills and ruffles along its edge and had a big picture of a teddy bear holding a heart on it but Nakuru had bought it for him as a Valentine's Day present two years and he liked his apron.  
  
Choosing not to say anything the five kids sat down at the table where Harry was sitting and Eriol started serving all of them when Suppi flew down the stairs and landed on his head. Having finished serving them Eriol sat down to eat as Suppi told them, "I managed to get Nakuru to arrange it so that Eriol, Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be in the same class, the class that Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are in. Since Ginny is a year younger than them she will be in the class below them and the twins are to go to Seijiro High School, but all three schools are right next to each other so none of you should have problems seeing each other."  
  
"Does anyone know about our being here yet?" Eriol asked around a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"No, but Nakuru wants to enroll in Sakura's brother's school. I don't understand his fascination with Touya even after he gave his powers to Yue." Suppi commented.  
  
"Err...I was wondering about something. Why do you call Nakuru a 'he'?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nakuru is male, but he just likes wearing female clothes because it's prettier. Since in his guardian form he really doesn't have a gender it doesn't matter. Nakuru is Nakuru." Eriol replied smiling at their confusion. The six teenagers gave nods of understanding and Eriol turned to Suppi and told him, "Nakuru can do whatever he wants to now. I just didn't want to give away our presence just yet. I wanted to surprise everybody especially my cute little descendant."   
  
Suppi made a sound that resembled in the kids minds a snort and said, "In other words you want to give Syaoran a heart attack. I wonder how long it'll be before he tries to kill you." Eriol just grinned and his six students just looked more confused than ever. Seeing their confused looks Suppi explained, "You'll learn about Eriol's sense of humor soon enough. Like making a guardian that's allergic to sweets."  
  
"Now Suppi you aren't still sore about that after all this time are you?" Eriol asked innocently. Suppi just glared at his master. Eriol smiled innocently and turning to the group asked, "Are all of you ready to go? We'll be walking there. Remember no magic while we're here or at least don't let anyone see you using magic."  
  
The twins grinned at each other as they heard Eriol's remark at the end and the rest just nodded their heads. Eriol handed each of them a bag telling them, "It contains your lunch and your books."  
  
They headed out of the mansion and walked to the school though it seemed Eriol was taking a less than direct route and avoiding all the students. The group looked at each other and just shrugged. They decided it was best just to leave their professor to himself even if he was behaving a bit unusual.  
  
They reached the street where the schools were located and pointed the twins to Seijou High and gave them directions as to what they were supposed to do. He then led the rest of them into Tomoeda Middle and to the office. Once he had gotten everything arranged a pretty young teacher with brown hair and brown eyes stepped forward to introduce herself to Eriol, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Ohayo! I'm your teacher Namuro-sensei. If all of you are ready I'll take you to your class. Before I take all of you to your class I'll take your friend here to her class. If you will all follow me."  
  
The group followed her and she dropped Ginny off at class 8-B before taking the rest to class 9-A. Eriol motion for the other three to wait outside of the classroom with him while the teacher entered to introduce them. "Class this is a fairly unusual event, but a very exciting one. We have four new exchange students from England. They will be attending Tomoeda Middle for about a month before they return to their school in England. I hope you will all make them feel welcome and take this opportunity to learn about another culture." Turning to the four waiting in the hall she beckoned them to come in and introduced them, "Please welcome Potter Harry, Granger Hermione, Weasley Ron, and Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
Syaoran had been sitting normally in his seat until the teacher introduced the last of the four foreign exchange students. At the name Hiiragizawa Eriol he looked up in shock to have his eyes meet the smiling face of the magician. Syaoran promptly fell out of his chair in shock. The class stared at him and when he had picked himself up from the floor he shouted at Eriol, "Omae! Why are you back?!?"  
  
"Li-kun do you know Hiiragizawa-kun?" Namuro-sensei asked surprised by one of her brightest but also most reserved students' outburst.   
  
"Hai. Li-kun and I know each other quite well. We're somewhat related, though I consider myself to be more related to Sakura-san." Eriol replied smiling at the confused Namuro-sensei. "I also went to school here in Tomoeda around four or five years ago."  
  
The three Hogwarts students exchange glances wondering what their professor who acted much more like them than a professor had not told them. They all remembered Suppi's comment earlier that morning and wondered what had happened between Eriol and Li Syaoran for the other boy to react so violently to Eriol's presence.  
  
"Well since you and Kinomoto-san apparently already know Hiiragizawa-kun then you two can show him and the new students about." Namuro-sensei said trying to regain her composure. "Hiiragizawa-kun, Potter-kun, Granger-san, Weasley-kun would you please take those empty seats." the teacher said pointing to some the empty row of seats in the back.  
  
The group nodded their heads and went to be seated. The class started and the group sat and listened through a lecture on Japanese history, then one on Japanese literature, then math, and finally it was time for lunch. Sakura and Tomoyo approached the four exchange students wreathed in smiles of welcome and Syaoran followed behind wearing a massive from and glaring balefully at Eriol who just smiled serenely back. "Eriol-kun! I'm so happy to see you again! Why didn't you tell us you were coming back." Sakura said when she approached them.  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you were back so that I could take Sakura and get as far away from here as possible." Syaoran muttered under his breath.  
  
Having heard his comment Tomoyo stifled a giggle and commented, "But they'll only be here a month."  
  
"In that case lets spend as much time together as we can." Sakura replied cheerfully as Syaoran grimaced at the suggestion. "Would you like to have lunch with us?"  
  
The Hogwarts students stared at the three teenagers talking and watched their interaction with interest. They could see through their interaction that the three were as close to each other and maybe closer and more inseparable than Harry, Hermione, and Ron were. The group before them caught the eye just because of their closeness. Harry and Ron both thought that the two girls were the most beautiful girls they had ever seen. Fluer was beautiful but in a cold way and she had vella blood in her. According to Eriol these girls were completely human and yet they were as beautiful as a vella, but their beauty seemed to be full of gentle friendliness. Hermione watched the young man with the two beautiful girls as Harry and Ron watched the girls. He had unruly brown hair and amber eyes that were almost golden. Despite the frown he wore he was still one of the most handsome young men Hermione had ever seen. She thought he looked better than most of the Muggle movie stars she had seen. He had a presence to him that drew the eye much like Harry and Eriol though in a more quiet way. All three had to admit they were a well matched group and when they viewed their professor with the group they somehow all got the feeling that he belonged with the group too, despite how the young man seemed to glower at him.  
  
They were a bit surprised when they heard Eriol ask them, "Would you like to have lunch with Sakura-tachi?" The blushed as they realized that the other four were looking at them for their answer and they all nodded their heads. "Good. We can make introductions during lunch." They all grabbed their lunch and walked outside to have lunch in the shade of the trees. Tomoyo removed a picnic cloth from a bag she was carrying and spread it on the ground. The group sat down on it and Eriol made the introductions. "Meet Kinomoto Sakura, Card Mistress and the most powerful sorceress on earth. Li Syaoran next in line as head of the Li Clan. Daidouji Tomoyo, world renown fashion designer, Sakura's official camerawoman, and costume designer." Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo looked at Eriol with worry wondering what he was doing telling the three new kids about the cards when Eriol continued his introduction, "This is Potter Harry, Granger Hermione, Weasley Ron, and his sister Weasley Ginny. They are wizards in training at the school I shall be teaching at. I wanted to bring them here to teach them about the cards. They are also here to help persuade you to return to England with us."  
  
"You want Sakura to what?!?" Syaoran immediately exclaimed bounding to his feet.  
  
"I would like Sakura-san to accompany my students and I back to England. There is a dark wizard there that we would like her help in defeating." Eriol replied smiling. "Plus it's easier to teach about a new form of magic if you can demonstrate it and since nothing electrical works in Hogwarts I can't just show the videos that Daidouji-san has recorded. Which reminds me, Daidouji-san would you please allow us access to your video library so that I may show my students Sakura-san in action capturing the cards?"  
  
"No way! You are not putting Sakura in danger again! How could you even ask something so outrageous you crazy demented magician?!?" Syaoran screamed.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, calm down." Sakura told her boyfriend, "If there really is a dark wizard that is hurting people I want to help however I can, but I don't want to move to England."  
  
"It'll only be for a year." Eriol told her lightly, "It is not your destiny to fight Voldemort, but someone else's. I just need you to help. I would never endanger Sakura-san." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny cast meaningful glances at Harry when Eriol mentioned it was someone else's destiny to fight the dark lord. Without him saying so all of them knew that he meant Harry.  
  
Syaoran snorted in disgust and asked sarcastically, "Never endanger her? You call the things you did to get her to change the cards not endangering her?"  
  
"Of course. I knew Sakura-san could handle it. I think of Sakura-san like a daughter after all she is the daughter of my other half." Eriol replied smiling.  
  
"If it's only for a year, I suppose I could go but I really don't want to. I'll miss everyone here so much especially Otou-san, Onii-chan, Yukito-san, Tomoyo-chan, and Syaoran-kun." Sakura said sadly.  
  
Syaoran sighed wearily, he knew what he had to do, "I'll go with you Sakura."  
  
"Honto?" Sakura asked her eyes wide, "I don't want to have to go just because of me."  
  
Syaoran smiled gently at her as he replied, "I only came back to Japan to be with you, so if you're going to England then I'll have to follow you."  
  
"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried tackling Syaoran with a hug and he smiled indulgently at his girlfriend. Ginny and Hermione watched with smiles on their faces wishing that they had someone that loved them that much.  
  
Tomoyo watched them and smiled from behind her camcorder that she had removed from her pouch as soon as she thought those two would start behaving cutely again. "If I may, I'd like to come with you too." Tomoyo said as stars began appearing in her eyes, "I want to be there and tape Sakura-chan's adventures like before and I miss making costumes for her and this time I can make matching costumes for Li-kun too."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped wondering what the dark-haired girl had in mind for them. Eriol smiled sweetly and said, "I had hoped all of you would come too though I don't know if I can get Daidouji-san in as a student since she has no magical powers." Tomoyo frowned at Eriol's answer and he continued saying, "But I'm sure I can arrange something so that Daidouji-san can be with Sakura-san."  
  
"Thank-you Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo said beaming.  
  
"Anything for you Daidouji-san, but would it be much trouble for you if I borrow your Sakura video memorial?" Eriol asked again.  
  
"Of course you may Hiiragizawa-kun. But I can't give it to you tonight. I have a fashion show tonight and Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun have agreed to model for me." Tomoyo said, then she eyed Eriol and his group with a suggestive look before saying, "Though I think it would be nice to have a few other models as well. Would all of you mind modeling for me? I just need to make a few alterations to the outfits and they should fit everyone wonderfully."  
  
"Daidouji-san, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Ginny said gently, "I mean none of us have any modeling experience."  
  
"Oh it's quite alright Ginny-chan. Sakura-chan and Li-kun have no modeling experience either they just occasionally wear my costumes and help me make movies." Tomoyo replied nonchalantly.  
  
"If you're sure, then I know I've always wanted to wear one of your designs but they were always too expensive." Hermione said.   
  
Harry and Ron looked skeptically at her and Tomoyo not sure what to say. They didn't really want to model clothes. Syaoran leaned over and whispered in their ear, "Just go along with it. Daidouji doesn't take no for an answer. Trust me on this one." The two boys looked at the handsome Chinese boy and thought it over a bit. They saw the grim resignation on his face and the eager looks on the girls faces and admitted defeat. Syaoran looked at their defeated faces and comfortingly said, "Her costumes aren't usually too bad for us. It's the girls that need to worry. You'll understand when you see the tapes. Besides Hiiragizawa has to model too. It should be fun seeing that insane magician dressed up in one of Daidouji's outfits."  
  
"Since everyone has agreed, would you all meet me here after school and we can go to my house to prepare for the fashion show." Tomoyo said decisively as everyone else gave her wary looks especially those that were familiar with her designs. This was to be Sakura and Syaoran's first time modeling for their friend because today's fashion show's costumes were based on some of Tomoyo's previous designs of costumes for Sakura and she made matching ones for Syaoran to accompany them. But the deal was only made because Sakura and Syaoran managed to get Tomoyo to model some of her own clothes which was also a first.  
  
The bell ending lunch rang and Ginny headed back to her class while everyone else headed to theirs. They sat through three more classes until the bell to end the day rang and the group exited the school together and found Ginny waiting at under the tree where they had lunch. Standing with her were Fred and George and Eriol introduced them accordingly. Tomoyo exclaimed with glee, "Oh great! More models for my show!"  
  
The twins looked at Harry with quizzical looks and Harry shrugged and answered, "We've been drafted as models for a Muggle fashion show."  
  
"Don't worry the main models are Sakura-chan and Li-kun. I just need a bit of variety in my models and time to give Sakura-chan and Li-kun to change." Tomoyo said trying to comfort the twin boys that had surprised looks on their faces.  
  
They headed towards Tomoyo's house and all filed into a room where she had the clothes hung up on racks. She went through all of them and picked out twelve outfits. She started measuring the seven new additions to the group and went into her room to start sewing. Before doing so she showed them all to her video room and pointed to the shelves full of videos. "All of them are labeled. You can choose which ones you want to see. Though I don't have all of Sakura's battles like the one with Hiiragizawa-kun I don't have because he put me to sleep." Tomoyo frowned at Eriol meaningfully for having the audacity to put her to sleep and not allow her film Sakura in action.  
  
The group had watched five of the videos when Tomoyo returned carrying the outfits over her arms. By the time the designer had returned the Hogwarts students were thoroughly impressed with Sakura and Syaoran's magical ability and Tomoyo's creative and videography abilities. The spells the two used were unfamiliar to the group but they saw how powerful the cards were and the ingenuity the two kids used in capturing the cards.  
  
Tomoyo walked over to Harry first and handed him two outfits. The first one was an elegant white tuxedo. It had a white dress shirt, vest, pants, bow tie, and a long trailing tuxedo jacket. The second out fit was a suit. It had a white dress shirt, vest and shoes and an emerald green jacket, bow tie, and pants. She looked him the eyes and commented, "You have eyes like Sakura-chan's. This should look good on you."  
  
"Thank-you." Harry said choked. The clothes he held in his hands were the most beautiful he had ever seen. With the exception of his wizard robes and Mrs. Weasley's sweaters, he had always worn Dudley's castaway clothes that were always too big for him by several sizes. To now hold in his hands top of the line clothes that were made to fit him specifically and to know he would get to wear them if only for one night made Harry extremely happy and grateful to the dark-haired beauty that was smiling at him and he smiled back gratefully.  
  
She went over to Ron next and handed him a leaf-green pair of pants with a long sleeved turtle necked green shirt and a pair of green gloves. A red vest rested over the green turtle neck and Tomoyo handed him a pair of red boots to wear with the outfit. Next she gave him a suit with a white dress shirt, red vest, a black cape lined with red velvet on the inside and black pants, jacket and dress shoes. "Ron looked at the outfits with the same incredulous look as Harry had held. Being the youngest son of a large family he rarely had anything that was his alone. He looked at the Muggle clothing that looked odd to him, but he knew that they were very valuable and they looked much better than the dress robe that his mother had bought him the previous year.  
  
Tomoyo walked over Ginny next and handed her an emerald green dress that hugged the upper body with a full floor length skirt and puffy off the shoulder sleeves. Large orange flowers that matched her hair lined the neck. The dress apparently went with Harry's green suit. The other outfit was a had a leaf green long-sleeved turtle necked shirt, green shorts, green thigh-length stalking, a red vest that flared down into a skirt, and red boots. This outfit complimented Ron's green outfit.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny's outfits with a small amount of jealously. She had seen some of Tomoyo Daidouji's designs before and had always wanted to try some of them on, but they were always too expensive for her or they weren't flattering for her. She knew that when Tomoyo had picked out the outfits she had already decided who should wear what based on their coloring and Hermione had to admit the dark-haired girl seemed to have chosen appropriately for everyone else and she wondered if she would be so lucky.  
  
Her jealous thoughts quickly vanished when she saw the outfits Tomoyo was presenting to her. Her first outfit was a black sleeveless dress that hugged her upper body and flared out at her waist into a full skirt that went to her knees. The skirt was double layered, black on top and red underneath. A red ribbon with a star in the center was meant to go around her neck as a choker. Black pointed shoes and a black witch's hat went with the dress. Hermione smiled at the outfit that was meant to accompany Ron's black suit. She then looked at the dress that was apparently meant to match Harry's white tuxedo. The dress was a simple yet elegant white dress with a long flowing skirt that started right below her bust. The dress had white puffy sleeves and Tomoyo handed her a simple white lily to adorn her hair.  
  
The four kids that had received their outfits smiled down at their outfits and watched with curiosity as Tomoyo approached the twins and handed them identical outfits. There was white button-down shirts with black designs along the collar, cuffs, and down the middle where the buttons ran. Black pants with black suspenders went with it and a large nineteen twenties newspaper boy hat accompanied the outfits. The twins looked skeptically at the outfits not sure what to make of the strange Muggle clothing and the even stranger Muggle girl.  
  
Eriol received a dark-blue long Chinese robe with white pants and Chinese slippers and an outfit identical to one he had worn a long time ago for a school festival. Tomoyo smiled at him and showed her matching outfits to the one she gave him.  
  
"So what will Sakura-chan and Li-kun be wearing?" Hermione asked curiously.   
  
Tomoyo smiled brightly at the question and started to showcase the outfits. The first outfit was a Chinese outfit similar to the ones that Eriol and Tomoyo were to wear except they were pink and green instead of purple and dark blue. The next was a red leather outfit of red shorts, long sleeved shirt, with a red jacket that flared out into a skirt with zigzag edges for Sakura. Red leather gloves and boots accompanied the outfit and there were sun design on one glove and a moon on the other. A similar outfit but with leather pants instead of a shorts and long jacket that had no skirt was for Syaoran. Syaoran paled as he looked at the second outfit and shouted, "You want me to wear THAT?!?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled sweetly at him though she had a wicked gleam in her eyes and said, "What's wrong with this outfit? I think it will look wonderful on you and Sakura-chan."  
  
"Umm...Tomoyo-chan...isn't that outfit a little bold?" Sakura asked blushing.  
  
"I don't think it's bold at all Sakura-san and I agree with Daidouji-san. I think the two of you would look great in it." Eriol volunteered as Sakura blushed and Syaoran glared at him. The Hogwarts students watched with amusement and thanked their lucky stars that those outfits weren't for them to wear. Finally seeing the pleading look in Tomoyo's eyes Sakura relented and Syaoran was forced to admit defeat too.  
  
Tomoyo then showed them their other two outfits and Sakura and Syaoran were both relieved to see that it was much less revealing. The first one was a Victorian style outfit. Sakura's was a long off-white dress with a full floor length skirt. The sleeves were puffy and off the shoulder. Victorian designs were embroidered onto the collar, sleeve and skirt. Syaoran's outfit was a pair of white pants with a high collar white shirt. A beige vest with a Victorian style tie and a long dress coat that was also embroidered with Victorian designs.  
  
The last outfit Sakura and Syaoran recognized instantly. It was the outfit Sakura and Syaoran had worn for their school play many years ago. Sakura's was a simple pink dress that had a skirt that would flow loosely around her. The front part of the dress only reached a little bit above knee length and the back reached down past the floor and pooled around her. Syaoran's outfit was a simple red high collared jacket with gold trimming, a white dress shirt and white pants with the same trimming the jacket possessed.  
  
At the look of recognition on the couple's faces Tomoyo smiled and explained, "The reason I wanted you two to model for me in this show is because I became nostalgic and decided to make outfits that I had designed for Sakura but she never got the chance to wear, or some of the old ones that I particularly liked." Sakura and Syaoran smiled at the dark-haired girl and nodded their heads in understanding. "Since everyone has their outfits then we should go to the performance hall to get ready."  
  
They all headed out to a limousine driven by one of Tomoyo's bodyguards and entered. The car took them to the performance hall where the runway was being set up for the night's fashion show. Tomoyo led the group into a large room with several people milling about. She smiled and greeted all of them and they people ushered the soon to be models into chairs where they had make-up put on them and their hair arranged for the show. After which the boys were led off into another room to change into their outfits.  
  
Dressed in her Chinese out fit that she would be presenting Tomoyo went and checked on the preparations and found that everything was in place. She then found the group ready and waiting for her as the evening's guests began to file into the hall. Facing all of them Tomoyo smiled and told them all to relax and enjoy the show. She then gave them their instructions of when they should each enter. From the backstage they could here the announcer welcoming all the guests and Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran prepared to walk on stage together.   
  
When the announcer gave the cue Eriol escort Tomoyo out onto the runway with Syaoran escorting Sakura by his side. They walked down the runway calmly showing off the Chinese outfits as people took photographs and notes of the designs. Next the twins walked onto the runway dressed in their outfits while the previous group rushed back stage to change into their new outfits. Tomoyo and Eriol re-entered the stage wearing the waiter and waitress outfits they had worn for their school festival many years ago. They were followed by Sakura and Syaoran in the red leather outfits, and then Ron and Hermione wearing the black and red suit and witch's dress. Harry and Ginny then entered wearing the emerald green suit and dress. Sakura and Syaoran who had rushed off yet again to change reappeared in the Victorian outfits. Ron and Ginny then entered wearing the green and red outfits and Harry and Hermione entered after them wearing the white tuxedo and dress. Finally Sakura and Syaoran entered the stage for the final time wearing their outfits from their school play from several summers ago.   
  
The fashion show was over and all the models came onto the stage with the designer to take a bow as the audience applauded loudly. The show was a great success and everyone was talking about Daidouji Tomoyo's latest and maybe greatest designs yet. A big reception was being held after the show and Tomoyo mingled with her guests while the group of models stood about in their outfits. Tomoyo made her way over to them and smiling told them, "The show was great success thanks to everyone's help. If you'd like you can all keep the outfits you wore for the show."  
  
The group smiled and thanked her. As she started to walk away a weird rumbling noise occurred. Looking about them everyone noticed the earth seemed to be shaking as if they were experiencing an earthquake, but there was something not right about the earthquake. The group of kids looked about each other wondering what was going on. Eriol looked grim as he commented softly, "This is happening sooner than I thought it would." The group gave him curious looks and he just shook his head and motioned for them to follow him. The sorcerers raced out of the reception hall with Tomoyo carrying a camcorder she produced from somewhere following close on their heals.  



	3. A Fashionable Battle

Of Cards and Wands  
By: Starlight Rose  
Email: starlighto_rose@hotmail.com  
  
A.N. Okay first off I apologize to everyone for taking so long and coming out with such a short chapter. The problem with this fic stems from the fact that another author accused me of plagarizing this fic from their Harry Potter crossover and I responded to them and defended myself and never got a reply. After the accusation however I ran into a writer's block probably brought on by that and then I was offline for a while as I switched out computers and discovered the copy I saved of this story on disk was not complete and I had to re-write the end of this chapter. After that I had some problems with my personal life that are just finally being resolved and school of course has been getting in the way. Overall it left me with not enough energy or motivation to write and certainly not enough time. I was planning on having more in this chapter but decided to end it early b/c I had taken so long to bring this out. If there are spelling and grammar mistakes it's b/c I have no grammor/spell-check on my current computer and I'm too lazy to proofread it myself (not like I'd catch any of my own mistakes anyway). Well enough of my rambling. Enjoy or not. Feedback is very welcomed.  
  
***************************  
  
Eriol rushed out of the building with the sorcerers close on his heels and Tomoyo on theirs gleefully recording everything. When they got outside Eriol stopped short and those following him nearly ran into his broad back. They looked up to see why he stopped and what the wizard was looking at and their mouths opened wide in shock. Rampaging through the streets in front to of the building they had been in was a thirty-feet tall monster. The monster vaguely resembled a bear with long deadly metal claws and what looked like armor covering its body. It roared loudly as it slashed a car into slivers of metal. Ron, Fred, and George all asked, "What is that? It certainly isn't like anything we've learned about in Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"That," Eriol answered smiling grimly, "Is part of your other summer assignment. Though it has appeared a bit early. I did not think the portal had weakened this much already. You students will help Sakura-san, Li-kun, and me to return it to where it came from. If we cannot do that then we must destroy it."  
  
"What do you mean by 'part of'?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"There will be more but hopefully we'll have more help when you face those." Eriol answered and forestalled anymore questions by telling them, "We must hurry before it destroys the city."  
  
"How are we supposed to return it to where it came from, if we don't know where it came from?" Syaoran asked glaring at his relative.  
  
"Sakura-san can take care of that." Eriol said turning to Sakura who just gave him a confused look not knowing how she was to do it. "Sakura-san you must create a new card and spell that can return this creature to where it belongs."  
  
Sakura looked a bit worried before she saw the confident smile on Eriol's face. She nodded her head firmly and replied, "I'll try."  
  
"Everyone else try to weaken the creature or bind it so that Sakura-san can send it back to where it belongs." Eriol said.  
  
"It'll be hard to do it from the ground." Harry commented.  
  
"I know. I have Spinal Sun and Ruby Moon coming her now with brooms for all of you." Eriol replied. "Yue and Keroberus are on their way also."  
  
"Forget about Voldemort killing us, I think Eriol wants to kill us. He wants us to fight that thing?" Ron muttered quietly to Harry and Hermione.  
  
Harry just shrugged and replied, "We can't just let it destroy the city."  
  
"Everyone attack it from the ground until Ruby Moon and Spinal Sun get here. I'm going to go and attack it from above." Sakura said to everyone before pulling out her star key and chanting, "Key with the power of the stars under the compact, I, Sakura, command you. RELEASE!" The key grew into a full-sized pink staff with a large golden star on the top. Pulling out a card Sakura threw it and called out, "Lift me up to face the monster, FLY!" She struck the card with the staff and pink wings sprouted from her back and lifted her up.  
  
"I'll help you Sakura-san!" Eriol shouted as he muttered a few words under his breath and lifted off of the ground carried by invisible air currents.  
  
"I thought you said Sakura wouldn't be in much danger!" Syaoran complained as he removed an ofuda and chanted a few words. The ofuda disappeared and he began to float upwards as well. He removed the onyx ball he carried with him and summoned his sword from it. Though he found it to be rather ineffective. Whenever Syaoran managed to get close enough he brought his sword down onto the monster but it caused the huge beast very little harm.  
  
"Why do I feel as if my magic is useless when compared to theirs?" Hermione asked in exasperation as she watched the three flying about the monster's head and sending various attacks at it.   
  
"It's not just you, but I guess we better help however we can." Harry said.  
  
"But how? We haven't really learned any spell powerful enough to be of any help. Do any of you know any spells like the one's their using?" Ron asked gesturing towards the group of sorcerers flying above and attacking the monster with fire, water, and wind.  
  
They all shook their heads as they watched the creature take a swipe at Sakura who managed to barely dodge in time before sending out Firey after the monster. Firey wrapped around the monster burning some of its fur and causing it to howl in anger. The howl sent a large gust of wind sweeping into Sakura and knocking her down. Syaoran quickly dove to catch her and managed to stop her fall a few feet above the ground. Turning back to the monster he pulled out several more ofudas and chanted quickly under his breath. A bolt of thunder streaked down from the sky and struck the creature. Sakura removed herself from Syaoran's arms with a smile of thanks and called forth Woody commanding it to wrap around the creature to bind it. Woody wrapped its limbs around it but the monster quickly slashed at her branches causing Woody to turn back into card form.  
  
"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Ginny cried out frustrated. "If we don't do something one of them is going to get hurt."  
  
"Let me try the full-body bind." Hermione suggested. She removed her wand and called out the words to the curse but to no affect. The creature was too big and too powerful. The most she had seemed able to do was to bind its fingers together so it could no longer use it's deadly claws. "I guess that's better than nothing, but it's too big!"  
  
At that moment Spinal Sun arrived and a red laser shot out of the guardian creature's mouth hitting the monster squarely on the shoulder. In his paws he held three brooms and he threw all three down to the waiting teenagers. Harry, Fred, and George caught the brooms and took off. If they couldn't fight the monster then they could at least distract it Harry reasoned. He flew in front to of the monster's face and as the monster opened its mouth barring it's huge teeth Harry veered left and under the monster's mouth.   
  
Ruby Moon arrived soon after Spinal Sun and she threw the three brooms she held down to the remaining three and they all three mounted and took off having the same mindset as Harry. The six Hogwarts students tried their best to distract the creature knowing none of the curses they knew would be of any use against the creature. They feared for the worse when they saw a strange winged lion approaching them until the lion opened it's mouth and shot fire out at the bear-like monster. A longhaired man with white birds' wings followed after them. The two newcomers gathered around Sakura and seemed to be protecting her. When the bear's un-cursed hand shot forward to knock Sakura down they saw the winged man sweep in and carry her off as the lion spewed fire from its mouth at the offending claw.  
  
Hermione looked at the hand the creature couldn't seem to use and suddenly a thought struck her. She shouted out to the other Hogwarts students and they all turned to look at her causing George to be nearly knocked off of his broom as the creature sent another gust of wind his way. Luckily for George, Eriol blocked the attack with a countering gust of wind. When all of them were close enough to hear her, Hermione said, "The full-body bind wouldn't work if I cast it alone because that thing is too big, but if we all cast it simultaneously then maybe we can immobilize it if only for a few seconds but maybe long enough for Sakura-chan to cast whatever spell she needs to."  
  
The others nodded their heads in understanding and spread out around the monster as the other group continued to attack and defend. Each removed their wands and began to chant the curse together. A spark shot forth from all their wands and hit the monster in various parts of its anatomy. The creature fell to the ground with a great thud causing the ground to heave and shake, but it was immobile.   
  
Sakura took that as her chance and held her key over the monster and thought hard about returning the creature back to its world. A glowing card shaped form began to appear at the tip of her staff and finally a card materialized at the tip and floated towards Sakura. Sakura smiled as she saw what the card was and raised her staff and cried out, "Return this beast to the world he belongs, PORTAL!"  
  
A large white light enveloped the creature as it began to dematerialize until it and the light vanished and the Portal card floated back to Sakura's hand. Eriol smiled at everyone as he said lightly, "See that wasn't so bad. I thought it was rather fun."  
  
Syaoran glared and advanced menacingly towards the magician as the Hogwarts students stared dumbfounded at their Professor's idea of fun. Keroberus and Spinal Sun shook their heads in dismay. Yue looked impassive as usual and Ruby Moon laughed. Tomoyo ran over to them and exclaimed excitedly, "This is the best video yet! All of you looked so cool fighting in your outfits! I'm glad I had all of you model so you're already wearing your costumes."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran just gave long-suffering sighs at Tomoyo's comments while the others looked on in confusion and Keroberus grinned. Eriol smiled at Sakura and told her, "Great work Sakura-san in making the Portal card. You kids did a great job too," Eriol continued. "Combining your powers and using the full-body bind curse. You've learned one good thing from this. Sometimes you can't do things alone and need other's help to get anything done."  
  
"We learned that lesson many times already." Harry answered wryly glancing at Ron and Hermione. "By the way who are they?" Harry asked pointing to the guardians. Whoever they were Harry was glad that they seemed to be on their side because they looked powerful.  
  
Ruby Moon gave a mischievous smile and sauntered over to Harry and wrapped his arm around Harry's neck. Bending down he whispered softly in Harry's ear, "Are you sure you don't recognize me, Harry?" Harry gulped nervously and blushed. He had no idea who the mysterious lady was but her breath was sending tingles up his spine. She was incredibly beautiful in a way similar to the Vilas. Harry shook his head and Ruby Moon laughed. He liked the young magician. He reminded the moon guardian of Touya in some ways, but he was much more shy.  
  
"Let me intoduce everyone to you then." Eriol cut in deciding to save his student from his guardian. As much as he enjoyed watching Ruby Moon tease Harry, he had a feeling that if things weren't explained soon that his relative was about to strangle him.  
  
"The creature standing next to you Harry, is Ruby Moon, my guardian, also known as Nakuru. This black cat over here is my other guardian, Spinal Sun, though Nakuru likes to call him Suppi-chan. Over there, the lion standing next to Sakura-san is Keroberus, Sakura-san guardian. The tall silver-haired man standing next to Sakura is Yue, her other guardian."  
  
"But they look nothing like Nakuru and Suppi!" Ron shouted, stating the obvious and causing Ruby Moon to burst out laughing again.  
  
"Ummm...what was that thing?" Ginny asked timidly.  
  
"Whatever that thing was I think that Eriol should explain it to us later. Right now we seem to have other problems." Hermione said motioning towards the crowd that had gathered to watch.  
  
"Great! This is just what we need." Fred groaned. "Mom is not going to be happy about us getting a warning from the Ministry of Magic about using magic in front of muggles." George nodded in agreement.  
  
"Maybe we can cast a memory charm on all of them." Harry suggested hopefully.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho." Tomoyo laughed as the Hogwarts group turned to look at her curiously and the Cardcaptor's group winced wondering what she had planned to induce that laugh. "Daijoubu. I have an idea. Just play along and everything will be fine without using magic and if not we can always use Sakura-chan's Erase Card to erase everyone's memories."  
  
"Anou...Tomoyo-chan, what do you have in mind?" Sakura asked scared of her best friend's answer. Although she was still rather naive, Sakura knew enough to be worried.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and walked over to the crowd that had gathered outside of the building to watch the magical battle that took place. "Minna-san! Thank-you for attending my fashion show. I hope you enjoyed it and the special performance I arranged to display the agility these designs allow. Now please give a hand to our fashion models and actors."  
  
The group of sorcerors sweatdropped at the ingenious if extremely odd solution to their problem as the crowd began to murmur amoungst themselves. "That was a show? Wow, it seemed so realistic to me." "The special effects of that were awesome." "I wonder if she'll be selling tapes of it." and the comments kept coming as slowly the shock wore off and the people began appluading. Tomoyo stepped away allowing the sorcerors to face the crowd as they appluaded.  
  
Turning to them she smiled sweetly and told them, "Take a bow everyone." The Hogwarts students tooked to Eriol to see him giving them a smile full of mischief as he nodded his head indicating to them they should just comply. Sakura and Syaoran just sighed in defeat. Yue and Spinal Sun remained impassive but took a bow as their masters did, while Keroberus and Ruby Moon were basking in the attention. Tomoyo watched all this with a beatific smile recording it all the while.  
  
After all everything had finally settled down Tomoyo called her bodyguards to come pick them all up in a limo to take them all back to their homes. Yue, Spinal Sun, Ruby Moon, and Keroberous had left earlier, after everyone had filed back in for what remained of the reception after the show. It had been a long and exhausting day and all were glad to be able to get to their beds. Tomoyo dropped off Eriol and the Hogwarts students first and as Eriol was leaving the car, Syaoran grabbed his arm and looked meaningfully at him saying, "I want a full explanation tomorrow." Eriol nodded in compliance as Syaoran glared at him distrustfully.  
  
As the remaining group headed towards Syaoran's apartment to drop him off before taking Sakura home, Tomoyo exclaimed with rapture in her voice, "A new adventure is starting and I can make more costumes for Sakura-chan to wear and of course I'll have to make matching ones for Syaoran-kun, Yue-san, and Kero-chan too. I wonder if the Eriol's students would like costumes as well. But I can finally record Sakura-chan in action again. The costumes are going tyo have to be even better now!" Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped and choose wisely to remain silent. It wouldn't do well to deprive Tomoyo of her joy in life.  
  
Finally everyone was dropped off and well on their way to their beds all with thoughts of the night's battles wondering what else was to come. Tomoyo meanwhile had some planning to do and got out her pencils and paper and began making sketches of new costumes for her beloved Sakura and her new friends while humming a cheerful tune. All was wonderful with the world.  
  
  



	4. Not Again!

Of Cards and Wands: Part 4  
By: Starlight Rose  
Email: starlighto_rose@hotmail.com  
  
A.N. Another chapter of this. Yes, I know it took me long enough but with college and everything else including other fanfics, I can't help it. I'm not going to tell you how long before I come out with the next chapter because I don't know. It could be in a few days or in a few months. It just depends on my will to write. Since I've already booked myself for coming out with another chapter of Heart's Treasures within the next two weeks I'm not going to make the same deal, with this story b/c two chapters from two stories is a lot for me, but I will promise to try if I get enough reviews to make it worth my time and effort. I hope you enjoy this since the Digimon cast finally make their appearance.  
  
A.N. I've started a mailing list for the sole purpose of posting my stories before they come out since author alert on fanfiction.net doesn't work unless you are a support service member. If you want to join and get my stories as I come out with them join the list. To find out more about it visit:   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/starlight_fanfiction  
to subscribe by email send an email to:  
starlight_fanfiction-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
  
A.N.2 This actually relates to the story so READ THIS! The story takes place about a month or so after the Digimon World Tour episodes if you place it in the Digimon timeline. The season 2 digimons are still staying with their partners but there has been nothing new happening in that month and it looked like there was finally a bit of peace again. I'm using the American names for this and the American personalities b/c unfortunately no matter how much I actually tried, I couldn't get my hands on any of the original. It seems really weird for me to do this especially with me using the Japanese names and personalities for CCS, but I can't really help it since I despise Cardcaptors and unless in parody I would never use anything from it. So I chose this time to invoke my author's license to mix versions.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Fox Kids and whoever created it (sorry I don't know the original creator's name), CCS belongs to Clamp, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings. I make no money off of any of this.  
  
*****************************  
  
Takenouchi Sora sat in front of her television set around midnight waiting on the report of her favorite fashion designer, Daidouji Tomoyo, to start. Her math homework was sprawled out before her as her excuse for staying up. The eleven o'clock news finally ended and the report on the show held earlier that night was about to begin. Putting her pencil down and pushing her math book to the side, Sora eagerly turned her full attention to the screen.  
  
For weeks now, she had been looking forward to this. Months ago Daidouji Tomoyo had announced preparations for a show to introduce what she called her, "masterpiece collection." It was designed to showcase Daidouji's best work to date and Sora had read rumors that the beautiful young fashion designer herself was planning on modeling in the show herself and had gotten the two people that had inspired this particular collection to model in it also. So Sora eagerly waited several months for the show. She had tried to get tickets to it, but they were sold out before she managed to beg her father to buy them for her. Still she could settle for watching the show on TV.   
  
In all honesty Soira was in awe of the young fashion designer. Fashion had become something that she and her fellow digi-destined Tachikawa Mimi had begun to share in the past few years since Mimi had moved to America to become a model. But while Mimi was interested more in wearing the lastest fashions, Sora was more interested in studying them and designing her own. Hence why she admired Daidouji Tomoyo so much. At the young age of fifteen, Daidouji was already reknowned the world over for her beautiful and unique if somewhat extravegant designs. At the age of thirteen Daidouji had started her own fashion line with the financial backing of her mother, Daidouji Sonomi, the president and owner of Daidouji Toys. Despite having help in starting out, there was no doubt about Daidouji's talent as one design after another became an instant hit.  
  
The show started out with Daidouji stepping out onto the stage dressed in a chinese outfit of dark violet escorted by a handsome young man wearing a matching dark blue Chinese robe and a pair of thin wire-rimmed glasses. Next to the stunning couple stood another couple equally photogenic if not more so. A lovely young lady with auburn hair and emerald green eyes stood to the other side of Daidouji wearing a pink Chinese outfit similar to Daidouji's. Escorting her was a handsome young man with unruly chestnut brown hair and amber eyes dressed in a green Chinese robe. Sora had never seen the couple before but she could guess who the two were since Daidouji had mentioned them enough in her interviews. They were Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran, Daidouji's bestfriends and apparently the inspiration for most of the outfits that were being showcased that night. How they were the inspiration, Sora could not guess, but the outfits did seem designed specifically for the group on the stage. The young man escorting Daidouji was also unfamiliar to Sora and she couldn't remember Daidouji ever mentioning him, but Sora wondered if he could have possibly been Daidouji's boyfriend. He was certainly handsome enough to fill the bill.  
  
The show had kicked off and Sora watched with rapt attention as one set of design after another was modeled by comely teenagers most of whom Sora had never seen before and assumed were new to modeling considering how uncomfortable some of them looked. Each design was described to the audience by Daidouji herself and Sora sensed that the presentation contained some inside jokes that no one save the designer and her friends understood. She agreed whole-heartedly with Daidouji for calling this collection her, "masterpiece collection." The designs were absolutely beautiful and stunning. Some ranging from the simple and modest to flamboyant to just sheer elegant. It was a special show indeed especially with the beautiful young designer herself modeling in it along with a host of beautiful young talents that Daidouji must have discovered herself.  
  
The show finally came to an end and Sora found herself methodically taking note of which designs to ask her parents for at her next birthday. She was about to shut off her television and go to bed when a site she thought she would never see again flashed across the TV screen, freezing her in place. A large monster resembling a teddy bear was rampaging through the show had been held in and the announcer's voice could be heard saying, "In a special surprise publicity stunt taking place after the ground breaking fashion show, Daidouji-san hired a team of special effects people to create the monster shown on the screen."  
  
"That's no special effects monster, " Sora mumbled to herself as the monster continued its rampage. "That's a digimon." She watched with surprise as the group of models still in wearing their outfits from the fashion show rushed out to the digimon and fighting it with what appeared to be magic.  
  
"The models acted as the hero's and vanquished the creature in a wonderful showing of pyrotechnics and wirework that allowed them to appear to be casting spells and flying." The announcer continued report. Sora's eyes widened as another group that looked like digimons, but none that she was familiar with though one of them did remind her of Angemon, arrived on the scene and began helping the models. "The group you see arriving to the scene consists of actors in costumes and mechanical creatures designed and created solely for this show." The voice over on the TV explained. Whoever the new group were, Sora could tell that they looked a bit too real to be just actors in costume and mechanical robots. The battle finally ended when Kinomoto seemed to recite a spell that enveloped the digimon in light. When the light disappeared, the digimon was gone. Sora hoped back to the digital world.  
  
The group on the television looked relieved that the digimon was gone and the onlookers that were around the cameraman looked confused. Daidouji stepped forewards then, and explained how what the audience just saw was a special publicity stunt designed to show off the mobility that the outfits still allowed. The onlookers burst into thunderous applause after a moment of slience. Daidouji beckoned to the models standing nervously behind her and they all took a bow. Whatever had just happened and whoever those people were, Sora did not know, but she was absolutely certain they were not normal actors and models, nor was what she just saw just a publicity stunt. Though the one question that seemed to remain on Sora's mind now was why Daidouji who seemed to know what was going on covering it up? As the credits began to roll, Sora shook off her paralysis and headed for the phone. She dialed the numjber of the one person she was sure would be able to handle the situation.  
  
*************************  
  
The phone at the Kamiya residence rang once, twice, thrice before a groggy Kamiya, Tai, Taichi finally picked up. "Kamiya residence," Tai sleepily said into the reciever, hoping that it was a wrong number so that he could go back to bed, but at the same time pretty sure that if it was a wrong number he'd end up cursing the person. His hopes were dashed however when he heard the voice on the otherline.  
  
"Hey Tai? It's Sora."  
  
"Hey Sora, what are you doing calling at this time of night? It's..." Tai said glancing at the clock and getting more annoyed as he finished, "nearly one in the morning."  
  
"Sorry to call you so late, but it's important." Sora replied.  
  
""What is it? Did you and Matt have another fight?" Tai asked with annoyance creeping into his voice as his bed beckoned more and more to him. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait till morning."  
  
"Tai! Listen, I'm sorry for calling you so late at night, but it really is important! It's not Matt! It's a digimon. They're back. I just saw WaruMonzaemon taking a nice nightly stroll through the Tomoeda district." Sora retorted.  
  
That woke Tai up as he stuttered, "A di...di...digimon?!? How can that be? I thought we took care of that already! I mean at least last time we thought this was over with we had about three years rest. It's hardly been a few weeks!"  
  
"Well apparently this round is not over since I just spotted WaruMonzaemon rampaging through a fashion show on TV. Though the thing that puzzles me is that the designer Daidouji Tomoyo, didn't seem surprised by it. She tried to cover it up by saying it was a publicity stunt."  
  
"Are you sure it's not a publicity stunt? I mean couldn't she have copied the digimon's monster's design from the recent events?" Tai asked hopefully.  
  
"It could be but I don't think it was a stunt. Actually I'm pretty sure it wasn't a stunt, though it looked like one."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked as confusion and fatigue was starting to get to him. "Look Sora. It's late and I'm tired so could you please explain everything clearly?"  
  
"okay, I was staying up late to watch a taping of a fashion show that took place earlier tonight. The show went normally enough until after it ended and they began covering the people's reactions to the show at the post-show party. That's when WaruMonzarmon attacked and the models minus Daidouji-san herself ran out and began to fight it. Daidouji-san seemed to be videotapping it. The oddest thing though was that they seemed to be using magic to attack it and to fly to get close enough to attack it. It was just them, no digimons against an ultimate level digimon. Well at least I don't think they had any digimons. A group that looked sort of like dogimons joined them later to help them fight, but they aren't like any digimon's I've seen before. They finally beat it or sent it back to the digital world, which I'm not sure. Afterwards Daidouji-san explained it was a publicity stunt and you know how willing people are to believe but the truth if the truth seems too farfetched."  
  
"Well how do you know that Daidouji person wasn't just making it up?"  
  
"The models looked completely confused as to what she was doing and very nervous about the attention. They seemed to be just playing along."  
  
"Okay since you're so sure this was for real, where did you say it happened?" Tai asked getting down to business.  
  
"I think in Tomoeda, or at least that's where Daidouji-san lives and I know she holds most of her shows there."  
  
"Tomoeda, huh? I think that's close to where Ken livesw. Isn't there some big park there? King Panda Park?" Tai asked already making plans.  
  
"King Penguin Park." Sora corrected.  
  
"Yeah. That's it! Look how about we meet up there afterschool tomorrow afternoon. You get Matt there even if you have to tie him up and drag him. I'll get Izzy and Joe and tell Kari to round up the rest of the kids. You're going to have to tell them about this."  
  
"Actually I can show them. I taped the show. Is there anyplace I can show the tape?" Sora asked not really wanting to try and convince anyone else about it.  
  
"I'll talk to Izzy and see what he can do. If he has nothing we could always see if Ken's parents wouldn't mind a large pack of teenagers invading their home and letting us watch the tape there."  
  
"Alright I'll bring the tape with me tomorrow and drag Matt away from any band practice he might have."  
  
"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." Tai said hanging up the phone with a worried frown on his face. He was not sure how the others would react to the news of another adventure. Whatever was to come though had to wait until morning, Tai decided as he headed to bed.  
  
*******************  
  
The next morning Tai awoke rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as his mother popped her head into his room. "Tai, if you don't get up right now, you're going to be late for school." She told him. Tai just nodded to her as he made his way into the bathroom trying to figure out why he was so tired. As he started brushing his teeth, he started to remember waking up in the middle of the night to a phone call from Sora. 'What was it that that girl wanted?' Tai thought to himself. Then realization hit him. She called because she saw a digimon on TV. Spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth and quickly rinsing, Tai ran down the hall nearly knocking his mother down as he passed her heading to Kari's room.  
  
"Kari!" Tai shouted as he charged into his sister's room.  
  
Kamiya, Kari, Hikari looked up from packing up her school books at her brother with surprise. "Tai! Don't burst into my room like that without knocking first! What if I was changing?" Kari yelled at her older brother.  
  
"Sorry." Tai replied automatically before shaking his head and saying, "That's not important right now. Do you think you could gather all of the new kids and have them meet us at King Penguin Park in the Tomoeda district? It's close to Ken's place. Be sure to tell him about this too. We might need to go over to his house to watch some tape Sora has."  
  
"Uh...sure. But why do you need us to meet you there?" Kari asked curiously.  
  
"Sora called me yesterday night saying that she saw a digimon rampaging through that district yesterday night. I'd be better if she explains it to everyone so make sure you get everyone there. This could be important." Tai told her.  
  
Kari nodded her head in understanding as she watched her brother leave to get dressed. she sat slumped down on her bed and sighed tiredly. When nothing had happened after several weeks, Kari had hoped that everything had gone quiet again and that there would be no more need for her and the others to fight, but she was apparently wrong. Gatomon walked over to Kari and looked worriedly at her partner. "What's wrong Kari?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kari replied, "It's just that I thought we were done fighting for now. That we wouldn't have anymore of it for a while and that you wouldn't get hurt fighting and protecting me anymore. But it's only been a few weeks and already digimons are back and causing problems here again, and you have to fight again."  
  
"I'll be alright Kari. If I don't fight I can't help you." Gatomon said hugging her friend.  
  
"I know. I believe in you. Lets get to school. I won't have time to drop by home to pick you up if we need to meet in Tomodea." Kari said picking up her bag and Gatoman leaped out of the window using the rooftops to get to Kari's school.  
  
*************************  
  
That afternoon all the digi-destined and their digimon met in front of King Penguin Park as had been arranged. They walked into the park and Tai heaved a large duffle bag onto one of the picnic tables where the twelve kids were gathered. Glaring balefully at Izumi, Izzy, Koushirou, Tai heaved an exaggerated breath before ranting, "Geez! Did you pack enough stuff in there? I thought I was carrying the high school's entire A/V lab with me!"  
  
Izzy choose to ignore his leader's ranting and instead began unpacking the bag as the rest of the digi-destined and the digimons watched curiously. "Anou...Izzy?" Ishida, Matt, Yamato ventured to ask the young electronics wiz. "What is all this stuff for?"  
  
Without glancing up from where he was connecting several wires to his laptop computer Izzy answered Matt, "Well Tai came to me today asking if I knew a way that would allow Sora to show us a tape here in the park so we don't all have to barge into Ken's apartment unexpectantly to watch the tape of that digimon rampage last night. And this is the best way I could think of. All it is, is that I'm hooking this VCR up to my laptop like it was a TV so that we can play the tape on the VCR, thank God for batteries, and watch it through the screen on my laptop."  
  
"Need any help?" Inoue Yolei asked looking at the mass of wires and electronics spread on the table.  
  
"Yeah," Izzy replied, "Could you hook up those speakers to my laptop while I connect these to the VCR and then we're ready to go."  
  
A minute later Yolie happily cried out, "Done!"  
  
"Prodigious! We're all set then." Izzy exclaimed then looking at Sora asked, "The tape?"   
  
Sora extracted tha tape from her school bag and told him, "I already put to the part right before WaruMonzarmon attacked." Izzy nodded and put the tape in the VCR and began playing it. Turning to the digi-destined and digimons who were all watching the computer screen intently Sora started explaining, "I was watching this fashiobn show that was held here in Tomoeda last night. Then after the show ended WaruMonzarmon showed up and started rampaging through that area and the models from the fashion show ran out and fought him. The announcer explained that this was just a publicity stunt arranged by the fashion designer, but it looked too real to me to just be merely robotics and pyrotechniks at work."  
  
The group of kids watched the tape until the credits started to role and then with wide unblinking eyes stared solemnly at one another knowing in their gut that, Sora was correct. Finally Patamon choose to break the silence engulfing the group by stating what they all knew, "That looked like the real thing to me."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Takaishi, TK, Takaru asked looking at the group. Like Kari Tk had hoped that all of that was over with. He had hoped they wouldn't have to deal with anymore evil digimons that could cause him to lose Patamon.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious!" Motomiya Davis shouted, "We find out what's going on and why all another digimon has appeared and if anymore appeaer we kick their butts back to the digital world."  
  
"I don't think it'll be that easy." Ichijouji Ken said quietly, "For starters we don't even know what's going on. I mean why did it appear here in Tomoeda first. This place has had reports of unusual happenings, but I can't rememner it ever having problems with digimon. I looked over the past incidences with digimon appearing in this world, and in all those cases, the digimon have appeared in areas that they have appeared in before like Highton View Terrace which was probably the first true gate to the digital world."  
  
"I think Ken has a good point." Kido Joe said, "Also who were those kids? The stuff they were doing looked weird...it almost looked like..."  
  
"Magic?" Hida Cody suggested.  
  
"Well...yes, but magic just seems so unbelievable." Joe continued.  
  
"Considering digimons and all the things we've seen, I'm surprised anything can still be unbelievable. If digimons exist why can't magic." Sora replied.  
  
As the conversation about the existence of magic continued Ken saw a group entering the park. His strained his eyes to see them more clearly because the group looked suspiciously like the kids in the video. The group started walking right by them and as they passed a boy with black hair wearing a pair of wire-rimmed glasses looked straight at Ken and gave him a mysterious knowing smile. Ken blinked in shock and hissed to the group interuppting Joe who was arguing that magic went against all logic, "Look at that group of kids over there."  
  
"Huh? Where?" Davis asked before turning to look in the direction that Ken pointed. Then after he had taken a look at the group said, "Wow! Those girls are pretty! But I don't see why you wanted us to look at them."  
  
"That's Daidouji Tomoyo and those were the models from yesterday's fashion show!" Sora exclaimed as recognition set in.  
  
"Lets follow them and see what their up to or what they're talking about!" Tai suggested and the rest just nodded their heads and tried to discreetly keep their eyes out to see where the group was headed while Izzy packed up the electronics stuff and hastily stuffed it into the duffle bag. Once the stuff was packed and they felt they were a good enough distance away not to attract the group's attention, they followed them.  
  
The group of unknown kids walked over to a large clearing beneath a cherry tree and spread out a picnic basket and sat down. The digi-destined and the digimons gathered around the clearing hiding behind a few of the trees and bushes straining their ears to hear what was being said.  
  
After the group was settled in a biy with unruly brown hair started by asking, "What the heck was that thing we fought last night!"  
  
"That my cute relative, was a digimon." 


	5. Explainations

Of Cards and Wands: Part 5  
By: Starlight Rose  
Email: starlighto_rose@hotmail.com  
Date completed: 12/24/2001 (I'm doing this for this chapter to document when I first posted this chapter with my explanations and theories.)  
  
A.N. Another chapter. This chapter is full of explanations so pay attention about mid-way through because otherwise none of how any of this is happening will make sense. I'm working for the manga storyline of CCS so Eriol and Fujitaka are each a half of Clow Reed's soul which meanbs that despite the fact that Eriol only looks to be 15 or so he is actually Fujitaka's age. I worked really hard on trying to come up with the explanation to tie all this together and also to create crests and digimons and a new adventure that involves all three stories so I'm sorry that some of you may not have wanted to see digimon in this, but this is my story and I worked too hard on it to suddenly try and change everything because a few people don't like having to deal with more characters. I have it worse with having to write them. To everyone else I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, CCS, or Harry Potter. They are all owned by their respective creators. I do however own this story and the whole "ambient magic theory" and my explanations that tie everything together, and as far as I know they are completely original so please don't take them because I will be very mad and you don't want to get me mad, trust me.  
  
***********************  
  
"Explain!" Syaoran stated simply as he glared at Eriol as he entered the room. It was the morning after their fight with the monster that had attacked Tomoyo's fashion show and Syaoran was not happy knowing that his relative knew something that he wasn't telling them. So he got up early and ran to school just so that he could be the first person there so that he could corner the magician.  
  
Eriol smiled warmly at him ignoring the glare and the demand and just greeted him with, "Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!" The three Hogwarts kids just stared at their professor with worry. As far as they could tell Syaoran looked very agitated and very intimidating. Over to the side watching the proceeding from a safe distance stood Tomoyo.  
  
"You're not getting out of it that easily! I want and explanation and I want it NOW! What the heck was that thing we fought yesterday? How did it get here? What does it have to do with us? And how are you responsible for it?" Syaoran ground out the questions trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
"How do you know I'm responsible for it?" Eriol asked his face a mask of perfect innocence that fooled nobody including the Hogwarts students who had only known him about a week.  
  
"Because you always are, in some way or another you always are responsible for everything odd that happens to Sakura!" Syaoran yelled attracting the attention of some of the other students in the room. He sweatdropped a bit before resuming his death glare.  
  
"Who's responsible for everything odd that happens to me?" Sakura asked walking into the room slightly out of breath. She had woken up late again and had barely made it before the second bell rang. Syaoran turned to smile at her before turning his gaze back to Eriol.  
  
"Syaoran-kun here think's I'm responsible for the recent events." Eriol told her. "I'm a bit hurt that he should suggest something like that."  
  
"Well are you?" Syaoran snapped at him.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Eriol replied and Syaoran felt his arms tensing and watched as his arms slowly moved up to strangle the magician. Harry and Ron quickly ran over to him and restrained his arms to keep him from carrying through, but just as they heard the bell signalling the start of class ring. Eriol grinned at Syaoran and said sweetly, "Are? I suppose the explanations have to wait for later."   
  
Syaoran stifled the urge to scream and pounce on the magician, absolutely certain he had arranged for the bell to ring at that moment to thwart the Chinese boy. With a final glare Syaoran took his seat and resigned himself to waiting until lunch to grill the magician.  
  
He sat through lessons with gritted teeth, mentally contemplating the demise of the demented magician. He was so occupied with his thoughts that when the teacher called upon him to answer he didn't hear her and was woken from his reverie by Namuro-sensei slamming her hands down on his desk, hard. Syaoran looked up to see his teacher glaring at him and asking him in an annoyed tone of voice, "Would you mind working that problem out for us, Li-kun?"  
  
Syaoran glanced up at the board and sighed withn relief at seeing that it was a math problem and thanked the Gods that his best subject as math. Blushing red from being coaight daydreaming he walked up to the board and worked the problem out within a few minutes. He then walked back to his seat and tried to concentrate on the rest of the morning's lessons.  
  
As soon as the lunch bell rang, Syaoran leaped out of his chair and stalked menacingly over to Eriol. Grabbing the boy by the lapels of his uniform jacket, Syaoran pushed his face up to Eriol and growled, "Explain!"  
  
Eriol just smiled at him and then turning to Tomoyo and Sakura asked them nonchalantly, "Would you like to have lunch with us?" Unfortunately the effect was spoiled because Syaoran was shaking him so every word came out sounding rattled.  
  
Sakura merely bit her lip and stared pleadingly at Syaoran who blushed and let Eriol go. Tomoyo was giggling at the two's antics and the Hogwarts students were intent on trying not to laugh knowing that it would have been inexcusably rude for them to laugh at their professor, even if he really didn't act much like a professor. Though they did have to admit their curiousity waspeeked and they did want to know what was going on probably as much as Syaoran did, but they chose to be less direct and physical about it. After Syaoran had let Eriol go and had resigned himself to merely scowling at his relative Sakura replied cheerfully, "We'd love to join you for lunch, but could you tell us about what's going on?"  
  
With a bright smile on his face Eriol told her, "I could, but I would like to wait until later. Maybe this afternoon when we can gather everyone together so I only have to explain once. Today is such a beautiful day, it would be lovely to have our talk at the park, ne?"  
  
Syaoran gave Eriol another dark look causing the magician to point out, "You really shouldn't scowl like that. Your face might get stuck like that and I'm sure Sakura-san wouldn't like that one bit." After saying that he swiftly grabbed his lunch and began walking out of the classroom before the Chinese sorceror could lunge at him.  
  
Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm and pulled him out the door following Tomoyo with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, following closely behind them. They thought they heard Syaoran muttering under his breathe, "The only reason my face may get stuck like this is if that meddling magician caused it like he causes all the trouble around here." The Hogwarts kids looked back and forth at one another wondering what their professor hadn't told them about his relationship with the Cardcaptors group to make Syaoran seemingly dislike him so much.  
  
The group joined Ginny and they all sat together having a nice picnic lunch mainly compliments of Eriol who seemed to have brought everything. As they sat and talked over lunch Harry finally gathered up the nerve to ask Eriol quietly, "Anou...Eriol-san, why does Li-kun seem to well..."  
  
"Hate me?" Eriol finished for him. At Harry's reluctant nod, Eriol smiled, "I don't think my relative hates me, but he does tend to get annoyed at me a lot, but of course he's so cute when he's mad, so I can't help antagonizing him."  
  
Harry nodded slowly though a puzzled look was on his face. From behind him Harry heard Hermione ask, "Well why does he blame you for everything then?" It was apparent she had been eavesdropping and looking behind him Harry noticed Ron was watching them with a curious look as well.  
  
"Why don't you ask my cute relative. I'm quite sure he'll be glad to tell you." At the Hogwart's students dubious look Eriol laughed and reassured them, "Don't worry, that wolf doesn't bite unless provoked. He just bites at me because I like to provoke him."  
  
Ron looked at the Chinese boy talking quietly to Sakura and gulping audiably called out to him, "Err...Li-kun, can I ask you a question?" Syaoran looked up from talking to Sakura and nodded his head wondering what the red-head wanted to ask him. Ron gulped nervously again then said quickly, "You don't really need to answer this if you don't want to, but we were just wondering what Eriol-san did to cause you to think this is his fault."  
  
"It's always his fault." Syaoran stated simply. At Sakura's pleading look, Syaoran sighed and told the group about the things that Eriol had done to try and get Sakura to up-grade her Clow Cards. When he told them about putting the entire town into darkness, the Hogwarts students turned looking questioningly at Eriol wondering if the Chinese boy was telling the truth but Eriol merely smiled and nodded. They gulped thinking of the disaster that could have been had Sakura not been strong enough and mentally noted to themselves to stay on their professor's good side and also thought that maybe he wasn't such a bad option for DADA if he could cast spells like that.  
  
When lunch was over the four Hogwarts students now understood why there seemed to be some animosity on the Chinese boy's fault towards Eriol and wondered that Sakura harbored no bitterness towards him as well. Though they did have to admit that Eriol was a rather fun teacher. As they headed back to the classroom Tomoyo fell in step beside them and said quietly, "Don't let what Syaoran said bother you. Hiiragizawa-kun is really a good person. His eyes are kind and he does care a lot about Sakura and Syaoran too even if he likes to provoke him. Syaoran cares about him too but he just doesn't realize it yet. It took Syaoran a bit of time to realize his feelings for Sakura, he didn't like her much to begin with because he viewed her as his competition. It's much the same with Eriol because Syaoran originally viewed Eriol as competition for Sakura. He actually stayed here for a few extra months instead of returning to Hong Kong because Eriol came."  
  
"So he was jealous of Eriol?" Harry asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, but don't let anyone know I told you. Syaoran wouldn't like that much but he does have a really kind and caring heart. He came back from Hong Kong just to be with Sakura because he loves her so very much." Tomoyo told them  
  
Hermione and Ginny sighed at how romantic that was. They then parted ways with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tomoyo going to their classroom and Ginny returned to hers. The rest of the day passed slowly as they are wont to do when something pressing is on your mind. And the questions about the night before were certainly pressing. Finally the bell to end the day rang and before Syaoran could rush over to his desk and demand an explanation Eriol had suggested quite amicably, "Why don't we stop by my house to pick up Spinal so that he can hear the explanation then we can pick up Keroberus too. Nakuru should still be in classes if he has enrolled in Sakura's brother's school like he said he would be."  
  
As Syaoran heard the last statement he made a mental note to stay far away from the Kinomoto for the next few weeks so as to best avoid Touya. Touya was at best rude to him and at worst downright hostile and threatening and despite Syaoran's training in magic and martial arts the older man still inimidated him some even if he would never show it or admit it. Now with Nakuru around to cause Touya's temper to be even worse, Syaoran knew he definitely did not want to run into the overprotective onii-chan.  
  
Syaoran glared at Eriol before accepting his suggestion. The magician was up to something. Of that Syaoran was sure, otherwise he wouldn't use so many delay tactics. Even Eriol knew not to antagonize Syaoran too much. So rather than trying to battle it out with the magician and lose more time, syaoran decided to go along with the plan although not necessarily happily. Truth be told he was downright sulky. Syaoran was not a very graceful loser, well that was unless he was losing to Sakura but losing to her was downright pleasant most of the time. They headed over to Eriol's house first and picked up Suppi and then headed over to Sakura's house and grabbed a disgruntled Kero-chan who was not to happy to be dragged away from his game.  
  
Finally they headed to the park upon Eriol's insistance. As they walked through the park they noticed a large group of kids some of whom were holding weird stuffed animal, though Syaoran could have sworn he saw one of the animals move on its own but he choose to ignore that for the time being so that he could get an answer from the crafty sorceror. He watched with narrowed eyes though as Eriol seemed to look straight at one of the kids that had started watching them as they passed them, and gave the boy a typical Eriol smile.   
  
The magician was definitely up to something, but Syaoran decided to hold his tongue and bide his time because this time he was sure whatever it was, he would find out soon enough. He continued walking and let Eriol lead them to a clearing beneath a cherry tree. A clearing that was carefully concealed by trees and bushes although those same trees and bushes could easily be used to hide behind which Syaoran suspected that was what the kids with the strange stuffed animals were doing at that very moment. but despite his concern, Syaoran knew that Eriol was nothing if not discrete so he choose to trust the magician.  
  
After they sat down Syaoran asked in a not too soft tone, "What the heck was that thing we fought last night!"  
  
"That my cute relative, was a digimon." Eriol replied calmy.  
  
"Care to tell us what a digimon is?" Syaoran asked in a not too polite tone. He was tired of the magician's games and wanted answers.  
  
Eriol sighed and thought out loud, "How do I explain this. Well a digimon is a digital monster, one that is mainly a collection of data, but there is a certain amount of magic mixed in with the data in order for them to come to life and be a living creature."  
  
"Anou...Eriol-san...if that's what they are why aren't there more around?" Hermione asked.  
  
"For the most part they stay confined to their world." Eriol answered.  
  
"Then how did they get to our world?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That I am afraid is partially my fault and partially Clow's fault along with a few other witches' and wizards' fault." Eriol admitted sheepishly.  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow and said drolly, "In other words its mainly your fault since Clow is your past incarnation. I figured as much, it's always your fault."  
  
"Well you had something to do with it too!" Eriol retorted. At Syaoran's skeptical look Eriol sighed and said, "This will take a bit to explain and be prepared for a nice history and magical theory lesson." Everyone settled themselves into comfortable positions and looked expectantly at Eriol. Eriol sweatdropped a bit because he had hoped that telling them it was long and complicated would discourage them but apparently not so taking a deep breath he started. "Well are all of you familiar with the way energy works?" At the slow hesitant nods he decided to continue. "Well magic is similar to energy. In fact you could almost consider it another form of energy. You all know that when a reaction occurs energy is usually released correct?" Eriol watched them all nod.  
  
"Well magic is the same way. When a spell is cast magicial energy has a tendancy to be released into the surroundings. Also after a spell is cast there is a bit of residual energy left over and that also tends to seep into the atmosphere. These energies that are released into the air become part of the matrix of naturally occuring magic that is already present in the atmosphere, a form od magic I like to call ambient magic. This ambient magic will build up, but conversely it'll also slowly be used up by manifesting itself in one way or another so that there is usually not an overlarge amount of it present. Generally it manifests itself in the form of things such as deja vu or beginners luck.  
  
"Most normal spells only release a small amount of ambient magic and its the energies released from those spells are what you will generally find. But occasionally you'll get either a large number of moderately powerful spells being performed in a short period of time or a really large spell being performed that will cause a large amount of magic to be released thus increasing the amount of ambient magic a large bit. When there is such a surge in ambient magic the magic tends to release and manifests itself in different more drastic ways. That is what happened to create that creature you fought yesterday.  
  
"When Clow first created the Clow Cards many years ago he caused a large amount of ambient magic to be generated. So in trying to balance itself the ambient magic apparently decided to create a new world, the digital world. Another sorceror Clow was friends with at the time tracked the creation of that world and choose to move there and watch over it. He often reported to Clow about the occurances in that world and its progression since Clow felt partially responsible for it, including the creation of creatures that seemed to be made of a mix of data and a bit of magic. There were several types of these creatures and they also tended to evolve into different creatures.  
  
"Well about thirty something years ago Clow 'died' and split himself into two parts, Fujitaka, Sakura's father, and myself. The spell was a very powerful spell that created a large surge in the ambient magic levels, nowhere near the amount generated by the creation of the Clow Cards, but still a good deal. Add to that that Voldemort began to come into power then." Eriol smiled grimly at them then noticing the shudders that the Weasley children made at the mention of the name, but continued, "To come into power Voldemort had to cast a lot of spells most of them only mildly powerful according to Clow's standards but still very powerful according to most wizarding standards. The accumulation of ambient magic caused by Voldemort and his follower's spells and Clow's final spell caused the first gate between our world and the digital world to form. The portal at that time was tenuous. The digimons first appeared as characters in kids video games and interacted with the kids through the games though it was a believed a few special kids got pulled into the digital world for a short span of time. The gate however was not the first link from our world to the digital world. The whole world is actually linked to ours because of the sole reason that the magical energies from our world created the digital world. The fact that it happened at all was more than anything a coincidence. Without the videogames and other digital devices being created already there would have been no path to this world even if the link and the magic was already present."  
  
Eriol looked straight at Harry then said, "The next stage in this whole thing concerns Harry." Harry was taken slightly aback by the statement but after the explanation he had recieved so far, he wasn't too surprised that he was somehow involved. "Around fouteen years ago the link became much more solid and a few of the digimon were able to cross over to our world when Voldemort tried to kill Harry and the spell backfired. A backfired spell releases a lot more energy than a regular spell and the spell that Voldemort tried to cast was fairly powerful in and of itself. The digimon wreaked no small amount of havoc in this world and I managed to open up the portal they came through and sent them back, discretely of course. Only a few actually saw them, I think two kids that interacted with them a good bit and of course whatever kids woke up in the middle of the night and saw the battle that two of them waged."  
  
From behind a set of bushes, Tai and Kari glanced at one another remembering their first encounter with a digimon fourteen years ago. They stayed quite however as Eriol continued, "About four years ago when Sakura first started capturing the Clow Cards and then upgrading the Clow Cards another surge in the ambient magic levels was created. Sakura's spellcasting combined with Syaoran and my own spellcasting was what caused that surge. That surge allowed several kids, seven initially to be transported to the digital world. That surge also later allowed many digimons to cross over to our world again. When I transported the first set of digimon back to their world, I placed a seal over the gates, but new ones opened and my seal also got weakened. I wasn't able to take care of it then because I was a bit pre-occupied with trying to increase Sakura's power, so that friend of mine took over for me.  
  
"Earlier this year Voldemort cast that spell to give himself a body again and although it wasn't much, with the weakened state of my seal and the large number of gates that were already present the gates basically just reopened allowing new digimons to enter this world and a new set of kids to enter the digital world. I thought the situation with that was already settled but as it appears as if I am wrong and the gates are once again active and digimons are coming into our world again. Now that one has appeared we should expect more." Eriol finally concluded causing the kids to look back and forth between each other in a bit of a daze. When they asked for an explanation they had never imagined anything like the one they just recieved.  
  
Finally Harry spoke up, "Why is it then that the trouble doesn't seem to happen where the spells are cast?"  
  
Eriol smiled at Harry's question and replied, "Magic is finicky. It doesn't always do what you want or expect it to so the gates just opened wherever they wanted to basically."  
  
Just as Eriol finished answering the question a loud rustling came from the bushes and an angry boy with messy spikey brown hair wearing a green school uniform stalked out yelling, "Wait just one minute here! Are you trying to tell me that all of this, all our adventures were pure coincidence and there is no purpose to them?"  
  
Several kids stepped out from behind trees and a few others from behind various bushes causing all of the Cardcaptirs and Hogwarts kids save Syaoran and Eriol to stare. Some of the new kids were shaking their head dejectedly and others were blushing at having been caught eavesdropping. Finally a girl with short broen hair with a white cat-like creature following her said, "Anou...onii-chan, you just blew our cover."  
  
The boy stopped short and looked around sheepishly. Eriol smiled at him and asked, "Tai right? Gennai has told me quite a bit about you. If I'm not mistaken you and your sister met the first digimons to cross over to this world." Tai nodded stunned that Eriol knew his name. Eriol smiled again and then chose to answer Tai's question, "Your adventures are not coincidence. Nothing involving magic truly is. It was a coincidence that at the time the ambient magic was sufficiently was built up that all that happened to you, but magic has a mind of its own and all your adventures wre probably destined to happen. The magic chose to expend itself that way and killed two birds with one stone, by having you kids take care of an imbalance in the forces of good and evil while it regained its own balance of magic."  
  
Tai nodded then scratched his head sheepishly before apologizing, "I'm really sorry about eavesdropping, but we sort of saw you guys fighting a digimon yesterday and wanted to find out what was going on. From past experiances we didn't really think you'd come straight out and tell us..."  
  
"It's quite alright. I expected as much." Eriol replied smiling.  
  
"In other words you planned this." Syaoran said glaring at Eriol. Eriol shrugged admission and Tomoyo bust out laughing.  
  
Trying to be polite Sakura turned to Tai and started introducing everyone. Kari breathed a sigh of relief glad that that matter was settled peacefully and in turn introduced all the digi-destined. Sakura had become very curious about the kids adventures and was just about to ask about them when suddenly a shadow feel over them and Ken looked up and stated calmly, "Looks like we've got trouble."  
  
All the kids looked up to see the huge form of Kuwagamon, a huge red insect looming over them. 


End file.
